I nie było już nikogo
by Akolitka
Summary: Potterowska adaptacja powieściAgathy Christie.
1. Zaproszenie

_Dziesięć małych Murzyniątek  
Jadło obiad w Murzyniewie,  
Wtem się jedno zakrztusiło -  
I zostało tylko dziewięć._

_Dziewięć małych Murzyniątek  
Poszło spać o nocnej rosie,  
Ale jedno z nich zaspało -  
I zostało tylko osiem._

_Rzekło osiem Murzyniątek:  
Ach, ten Devon - to jest Eden,  
Jedno z nich się osiedliło -  
I zostało tylko siedem._

_Siedem małych Murzyniątek  
Chciało drwa do kuchni znieść;  
Jedno się rąbnęło w głowę -  
I zostało tylko sześć._

_Sześć malutkich Murzyniątek  
Na miód słodki miało chęć,  
Jedno z nich ukłuła pszczółka -  
I zostało tylko pięć._

_Pięć malutkich Murzyniątek  
Adwokackiej chce kariery.  
Jedno się odziało w togę -  
I zostały tylko cztery._

_Cztery małe Murzyniątka  
Brzegiem morza sobie szły,  
Jedno połknął śledź czerwony -  
I zostały tylko trzy._

_Trzy malutkie Murzyniątka  
Poszły w las pewnego dnia;  
Jedno poturbował niedźwiedź -  
I zostały tylko dwa._

_Dwu malutkim Murzyniątkom  
W słońcu minki coraz rzedną...  
Jedno zmarło z porażenia -  
I zostało tylko jedno._

_Jedno małe Murzyniątko  
Poszło teraz w cichy kątek,  
Gdzie się z żalu powiesiło -  
Ot, i koniec Murzyniątek._

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY  
ZAPROSZENIA  
I**

Na jednej z ławek stojących wzdłuż przedział siedziała panna Luna Lovegood, była redaktor naczelna "Żonglera", która niedawno przeszła na emeryturę. Kończyła dziergać długi szal z wełnianej nici o niespotykanej, jaskrawopomarańczowej barwie, której kłębek spoczywał na jej kolanach.  
Po pewnym czasie włożyła robótkę do torebki i spojrzała na wielki, mosiężny zegar wiszący kilka metrów dalej. Dochodziła właśnie jedenasta. Hogwart Express powoli wtoczył się na peron buchając parą z kominów. Po chwili zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i młody konduktor pomógł jej wsiąść do środka.  
— Pani Lovegood?  
— Panna Lovegood. — Odpowiedziała figlarnie Luna i wyruszyła na poszukiwanie wolnego przedziału. Nie miała zamiaru znosić niczyjego towarzystwa, ale jednocześnie była pewna, że nie jest jedyną osobą zaproszoną do Hogwartu.  
Mimowolnie nadeszły wspomnienia; przypominała sobie swoją pierwszą podróż tym pociągiem, przyjaźń z Ginny i Gwardię Dumbledore'a, walkę w Ministerstwie i Bitwę o Hogwart. Od jakiegoś czasu zadawała sobie pytanie, co tak naprawdę się stało, dlaczego straciła kontakt z nimi wszystkimi? Z czasem nauczyła się ignorować wspomnienia, otaczać się swego rodzaju bańką mydlaną, spoza której docierały do niej jedynie strzępki wiadomości. Po jakimś czasie nie była nawet w stanie odczuwać smutku na widok zamieszczonego w gazecie nekrologu znajomej osoby. Wojna zmieniła wszystko, ale to pierwsze lata po niej zaciążyły najbardziej nad nimi wszystkimi.  
Wracała do Hogwartu. Niejasno przypominała sobie teraz prasowe notatki w Proroku Codziennym na temat zamku, w którym spędziła najszczęśliwsze i najsmutniejsze lata chwile swojej młodości. Po wojnie szkołę przeniesiono do zamku w północnej Walii na czas odbudowy Hogwartu. Później, kiedy prace nie przynosiły szybkich efektów McGonagall zdecydowała przekazać zamek Ministerstwu, które z kolei odsprzedało go głowie jakiegoś czystokrwistego rodu za ogromne pieniądze, jednakże po jakimś czasie zamek powrócił pod kontrolę Ministerstwa. Kilka lat temu lakoniczna notatka podała, że Hogwart kupił niejaki pan A. N. Black i rozpoczął zakrojoną na szeroką skalę przebudowę zamku.  
Hogwart jest, więc jak najbardziej godny zwiedzenia!  
Luna Lovegood wyciągnęła z torebki lekko pomięty list.

_Droga panno Lovegood_

_Od dawna nie miałam od Pani żadnej wiadomości... musi pani przyjechać do Hogwartu... to wpaniałe miejsce… tyle mamy sobie do powiedzenia… Hogwart Express będzie na Panią oczekiwał 1 września o 11.00 na dworcu 9 i ¾._

_Przyjazna Pani Jane Sevlyn_.

Luna zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy ostatni raz spotkała Jane Sevlyn. Było to chyba trzy lata temu w czasie sześćdziesiątej rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart. Rozmawiały wtedy o okrucieństwie wojny... tak, przypominała sobie bezsensowną paplaninę Jane z której nie zrozumiała zbyt wiele, kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego i Hermionę. Potem Jane pojechała do Walii odwiedzić swoją dawno niewidzianą ciotkę...  
Tak, Jane Sevlyn mogłaby zawrócić w głowie tajemniczemu A. N. Blackowi i zaprosić ją do Hogwartu by pławić się w zachwycie dawnej koleżanki...

**II**

Hermiona Granger siedziała w przedziale Hogwart Expresu zatapiając się w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach... Minęło już sześćdziesiąt dwa lata odkąd po raz ostatni widziała Hogwart - jako jedyna z Gryffindoru została w zamku by dokończyć edukację. Po zdaniu O.W.U.T.E.M.-ów i zdobyciu posady w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, wprowadziła wiele ustaw normujących stosunek świata czarodziejów wobec magicznych stworzeń. Oparta głowę o ścianę i przymknęła oczy. Dzień był zbyt upalny na podróż pociągiem. Jakże przyjemnie będzie znowu znaleźć się w Hogwarcie!  
Nie miała oporów w przyjęciu tego zaproszenia, zwłaszcza, że otoczka tajemnicy wokół nowego właściciela Hogwartu była intrygująca.

_Droga pani Granger_

_Niedawno wspominałam moją młodość w Hogwarcie i wpadłam na pomysł na zaproszenie Pani do siebie. Mieszkam od kilku lat w zamku i bardzo chętnie spędziłabym z Panią kilka dni. Jeśli się pani na to zdecyduje, będę mile zadowolona. Hogwart Express będzie na Panią oczekiwał 1 września o 11.00 na dworcu 9 i ¾.._

_Z poważaniem  
Sally-Anne Perks_

Sally-Anne Perks. Hermiona przypomniała sobie tą drobną, przerażoną dziewczynkę, którą zobaczyła w czasie swojej Ceremonii Przydziału. Nie przypominała sobie by były dobrymi znajomymi, ale możliwość ponownego zobaczenia zamku, zanurzenia się w pachnącą pergaminem i starą skórą bibliotekę, chodzenia po tak dobrze znanych korytarzach była przemożna. Przez okno widziała surowy i zarazem piękny szkocki krajobraz - zamglone wrzosowiska, niewielkie błękitne jeziorka i pagórki usiane rzadkimi drzewami. Właśnie w tym przedziale spotkali się po raz pierwszy... Co się z nimi stało? Z nią, z Harrym i z Ronem? Dlaczego nie mogli być wciąż przyjaciółmi? Hermiona wiedziała, czym skończyło się dla Harry'ego zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem, ale tylko dobry Merlin wiedział ile ono kosztowało ich wszystkich...

**III**

Neville Longbottom zerkał z niepokojem na drzwi do przedziału, w którym siedział, jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało mu się... Nie, to niemożliwe... Musiał mieć zwidy, to pewnie ten szkocki krajobraz tak na niego działa. Poza tym widywanie osób dawno zmarłych nie jest możliwe. W każdym razie nie, jeśli te osoby nie są duchami. Starając się skrócić sobie czas oczekiwania na dotarcie do Hogsmeade, Neville otworzył Proroka Codziennego i zapalił papierosa z przyjemnością zaciągając się dymem.  
Po kilkunastu minutach zamknął gazetę i poczuł, że jest głodny, wstał i podszedł do drzwi dzwoniąc po wózek z przekąskami. Po chwili nadjechał ten tak dobrze znany mu wózek i młody kelner zapytał:  
— Co podać?  
— Poproszę dwie laseczki lukrecjowe i kawałek bloku kokosowego.  
— Coś do picia?  
— Tak, dwie butelki kremowego. — odpowiedział Neville. — Ile płacę?  
— Nic proszę pana. — Odpowiedział z uśmiechem kelner. — Wszelkie rachunki pokrywa pan A. N. Black. — Proszę. — Podał Nevilowi tacę z zamówionymi przekąskami i ruszył dalej wzdłuż wagonu.  
— Przepraszam, czy oprócz nas jest ktoś jeszcze w pociągu?  
Kelner uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
— Tak, dwóch konduktorów i siedmioro innych pasażerów. — Odpowiedział licząc na palcach.  
— Siedmioro?  
— Dokładnie tak.  
— Czy wszyscy z nich jadą do zamku?  
— Tak, z tego, co mi wiadomo to tak. My w każdym razie, to znaczy obsługa, wrócimy na peron 9 1 ¾.  
Dziękuję. — Odpowiedział Neville i zamknął drzwi.  
Kiedy już zjadł na nowo otworzył gazetę i nawet jej nie czytając zaczął myśleć o tym tak nietypowym zaproszeniu...  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
Na Merlina, nieraz zdarzało mu się ryzykować w czasie wojny, ale zawsze potrafił wyjść cało z opresji dzięki pomocy przyjaciół. Czy i oni zostali zaproszeni na dwa tygodnie do Hogwartu?  
Jego wyczulony instynkt podpowiadał mu, że w Hogwarcie czeka na niego niebezpieczeństwo.  
Nie, tym razem nie miał zamiaru zbytnio się tym przejmować. Miał nadzieję, że przyjemnie spędzi czas w swojej dawnej szkole – kto wie, być może dane mu będzie spotkać kogoś znajomego...

**IV**

Kilka przedziałów dalej siedział Harry Potter wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Ronaldem Weasleyem, który rozciągnięty wygodnie na miękkim, czerwonym siedzisku uśmiechał się łagodnie drzemiąc. Obaj byli już niemłodzi, chociaż zachowali młodzieńczą postawę i sposób bycia, jednak Harry zdawał się być o wiele bardziej czujny niż jego najlepszy przyjaciel – być może była to pozostałość po latach pracy w Biurze Aurorów.  
Teraz obaj Gryfoni delektowali się spokojną emeryturą w domu na Grimmauld Place pod numerem dwunastym, który to dom Harry odziedziczył po swoim zmarłym ojcu chrzestnym Syriuszu Blacku. Po przeprowadzeniu kilkunastu niezbędnych udogodnień i ostatecznym przystosowaniem dawnego miejskiego domu Blacków do stanu używalności, zamieszkali w nim pięć lat temu.  
Harry przetrawiał w pamięci list, który już tyle razy wspólnie czytali.

_Drogi panie Potter  
Ufam, że przypomina pan sobie jednego ze swoich szkolnych kolegów? Byłem, co prawda o dwa lata od Pana młodszy, ale w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, kiedy pokonał pan Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać spotkaliśmy się w ferworze walki i chciałbym móc z Panem pomówić o pewnej dyskretnej sprawie dotyczącej Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Ufam, że mogę liczyć na Pańskie przybycie wraz z Pana przyjacielem, Panem Weasleyem. Od jakiegoś czasu mieszkam z grupą naszych dobrych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie. Byłoby mi bardzo milo, gdyby mógł pan przybyć 1 września na dworzec nume skąd o godzinie 11.00 odjedzie Hogwardzki Ekspress.  
Z serdecznym pozdrowieniem  
Derek Howard_

Któż to mógł być? Podpis był trudny do odcyfrowania. Harry nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie żadnego Dereka Howarda, tym bardziej, że był on kilka lat od niego młodszy. Kiedy jednak głęboko się nad tym zastanowił, przypominał sobie drobną twarz Krukona, którego zobaczył śpiesząc do Zakazanego Lasu na spotkanie ze śmiercią.  
Czego dotyczyła ta dyskretna sprawa dotycząca Voldemorta? Chyba nie pozostawił po sobie kolejnych śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych pamiątek w rodzaju tego dziennika? Poza tym Lucjusz Malfoy nie żył już od dobrych dwudziestu lat, a ta część śmierciożerców, której nie udało się schwytać aurorom zdążyła już wymrzeć. Świat czarodziejski na nowo przyzwyczaił się już do spokojnej koegzystencji ze światem mugoli.  
Dobry Boże, pomyślał Harry patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, oby tym razem nikt nie zginął...  
Po raz kolejny jego myśli powędrowały do tajemniczego Dereka... Co właściwie się z nim stało po wojnie i dlaczego mieszka teraz w Hogwarcie?  
Gdyby mógł sobie tylko przypomnieć coś więcej o tym młodym chłopcu, którego minął wtedy w korytarzu...

**V**

Draco Malfoy strzepał niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej najlepszej kruczoczarnej szaty wyjściowej i wyprostował się na siedzisku przybierając postawę tak typowej dla członków jego rodziny chłodnej uprzejmości. Od kilkudziesięciu lat był wolnym człowiekiem i swój czas spędzał na planowaniu rozbudowy wiejskiej rezydencji Malfoyów w Norfolk i wprowadzaniu planów w życie. Jego była żona, Astoria jeszcze przed rozwodem otrzymała od niego niewielki, ale dobrze utrzymany pałacyk pod Paryżem, w którym obecnie mieszka z ich jedynym synem, Scorpiusem. Draco o wiele bardziej od życia rodzinnego wolał samotność swojej dwustupięćdziesięciopokojowej rezydencji, w której mieszkał z dobrze dobraną nieliczną służbą i dozorcą.  
Ruchem różdżki powiększył miniaturowy kuferek, który nagle wypełnił sporą część przedziału i wyciągnął z niego zaproszenie do Hogwartu. Jako znawca architektury nie mógł odmówić zaproszeniu do przebudowanego zamku, w którym spędził większość młodości. Był ciekaw jak teraz wygląda, czy zmienił się sam układ pomieszczeń, czy dodano jakieś nowe elementy wystroju...  
Spojrzał na mały kieszonkowy zegarek, który odziedziczył po ojcu i doszedł do wniosku, że do Hogsmeade została jeszcze godzina, pomiejszył kuferek i odetchnął głęboko.  
Jeszcze godzina czekania! Nie lubił czekać. Chciałby gdzieś pójść…

**VI**

Pani Ginny Weasley-Smythe rozglądała się z ciekawością dokoła chłonąc szkocki krajobraz skąpany w ogniście czerwonym świetle zachodzącego słońca, jej mocno zaciśnięte na torebce dłonie były wciąż drobne i gładkie jak w latach młodości. Po śmierci męża, uzdrowiciela Norberta Smythe mieszkała sama i mimo kręgu bliskich przyjaciółek i znajomych dokuczała jej samotność. Jej najlepsi przyjaciele zerwali z nią i pomiędzy sobą wszelkie kontakty, w czym Ginny widziała wpływ powojennej histeri, która opanowała czarodziejski świat.  
Za oknami prażyło wciąż jeszcze sierpniowe słońce i Ginny pomyślała, że takie podróże nie są dla kobiet w jej wieku. Zżerała ją jednak ciekawość umiejętnie podsycana przez to czego dowiedziała się z gazet o dalszych losach Hogwartu. To wlaśnie ta samotność i brak pomysłów na spędzenie najbliższych kilku tygodni popchneły ją do zgodzenia się na wyjazd do Hogwartu. Nagle zachciało jej się pić i po chwili oczekiwania zobaczyła wózek z przekąskami. Kiedy zaspokoiła już swoje pragnienie do głowy przyszła jej dziwne podobieństwo pomiędzy zaproszeniem jakie otrzymała a książką, którą czytała kilka lat temu. Wiedziała, że minie jeszcze wiele czasu zanim pociąg dotrze do stacji, więc pozwoliła sobie na chwilę przemyśleń...  
Książka opowiadała o grupie osób, którym polecono zebrać się w pewnym odludnym miejscu i w określonym czasie oraz o strasznych rzeczach, do jakich wówczas doszło... Jakiś szaleniec zabijał ich jedno po drugim w imię jakiejś chorej sprawiedliwości.  
Na samą myśl o tym Ginny zadrżała i rozejrzała się dookoła wciąż mając w pamięci tytuł książki i zarazem jej ostatnie zdanie... _I nie było już nikogo._


	2. Pierwsze spotkanie

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI  
PIERWSZE SPOTKANIE**

**I**

Na stacji Hogsmeade zatrzymał się buchający parą pociąg i po chwili wyszło z niego siedem osób. Młody konduktor skinął im głową i zamknął drzwi, po czym pociąg wjechał na boczny tor i minąwszy swoich niedawnych pasażerów z powrotem ruszył do Londyny. Pasażerowie rozglądali się niezdecydowanie wokoło. Po chwili któreś z nich powiedziało:  
\- Hermiona? To ty?  
Harry i Ron podeszli do przyjaciółki, która wpatrywała się w nich z niedowierzaniem.  
\- I Luna, Neville i Ginny... - Powiedziała Hermiona rozglądając się dookoła. Wszyscy skinęli głowami i zaczęli się sobie przyglądać.  
\- Co wy tu robicie? Co za spotkanie!  
\- To raczej nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. - Odpowiedział ukryty w cieniu siódmy pasażer z przekąsem. - Gdybym wiedział, że i wy tu będziecie, to...  
\- To co Malfoy? - Odpowiedział zaczepnie Harry patrząc na niego ze złością. - Chyba nie chcesz bym ci przypomniał, że masz wobec nas dług wdzięczności? W końcu uratowałem ci tyłek w Pokoju Życzeń i każdo z nas zeznawało na twoją korzyść przed Wizegamotem.  
Mężczyzna stojący w cieniu skinął głową.  
\- No dobrze... Skoro nikt nie ma nic przeciwko to może poszukamy powozów z trestalami, które zawiozą nas do szkoły...  
\- Właśnie! - Powiedział z irytacją pan Malfoy. - Gdzie są powozy?  
Zostawiwszy swoje kufry obok torów wszyscy rozeszli się w poszukiwaniu powozów. Po chwili Ron krzyknął:  
\- Są tutaj!  
Po chwili okazało się, że muszą zejść w dół do jeziora, wrócili po kufry, po czym ślizgając się i potykając ruszyli za Ronem po czymś, co wyglądało na stromą, wąską ścieżkę. Po obu stronach było bardzo ciemno, więc trzymali się blisko siebie. Nikt zbyt wiele nie mówił. Neville Longbottom rozglądał się uważnie dookoła i po chwili wyszeptał:  
\- To chyba ta ścieżka, właśnie tędy szliśmy do łódek...  
Po chwili z ust wszystkich dobyło się głębokie westchnięcie  
Wąska droga zaprowadziła ich na skraj wielkiego, czarnego jeziora. Po drugiej stronie, osadzony na wysokiej górze wznosił się w niebo ogromny zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami  
\- Piękny. - Wyszeptała cicho Hermiona.  
Po chwili zobaczyli siedem małych łódek, które dotykały brzegu unosząc się na lekko falującej wodzie.  
\- Wsiadamy? - Zapytał Nevile rozglądając się po twarzach przyjaciół.  
\- Nie wiem jak pan, ale ja nie mam zamiaru spać dzisiaj pod gołym niebiem. - Odpowiedział dobitnie Draco Malfoy i z gracją wsiadł do jednej z łódek razem ze swoim kufrem. - No, dalej! Wsiadajcie.  
Sześć osób z trudem weszło do magicznie powiększonych łódek i po chwili mknęło w nich przez czarną i nieruchomą połać jeziora. Wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc na monumentalny zamek. Piętrzył się nad nimi coraz wyżej i wyżej, w miarę jak zbliżali się do urwiska, na którego szczycie był osadzony.  
Po chwili łódki dotarly do skalnej ściany spowitej bluszczem, która zasłaniała szeroki otwór w skale. Przez kilka minu płynęli ciemnym tunelem, po czym przybili na skaliste nadbrzerze. Wychodząc ze swojej łódki Luna zauważyła, że jej kufer zniknąl, zresztą nie tylko jej - Hermiona i Ron również stali zdziwieni podczas gdy reszta wysiadała na ląd.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Potter przecież jesteśmy w Hogwarcie! Prawdopodobnie nasze kufry już na nas czekają w Dormitoriach.  
Dalsza droga minęła im w milczeniu.

**II**

Wielkie dębowe wrota Hogwartu otwarły się przed nimi nieoczekiwanie, tak że kilkoro ze zgromadzonych odskoczyło z przerażeniem.  
\- Naprawdę, Weasley... Odrobinę godności.  
Wielki Hall był taki jak go pamiętali – obszerny i monumentalny, jego ściany usiane były niszami, w których stały kamienne posągi rycerzy, których zadaniem była, w najwyższej konieczności, obrona Hogwartu i jego mieszkańców.  
Zamek sprawiał wrażenie opustoszałego, chociaż widzieli światła w oknach wież.  
Powoli ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali, której dzwi podobnie jak poprzednio otworzyły się nim zdołali dotknąć klamki. Ich gospodarze przeszli samych siebie - jedzenie było, jeśli to wogóle możliwe, lepsze niż w Hogwarcie za ich młodych lat, a unoszące się nad ich głowami świece, rzucały na wszystko swój migotwy, złocisty blask. Stołu nauczycielskiego już nie było, ale za to stoły czterych domów wręcz uginały się od nadmiaru jedzenia. Dookoła nich unosił się łagodny, kwiecisty zapach, a sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było idealnym odbiciem bezksiężycowej nocy na zewnątrz.  
Kiedy już napełnili żołądki ich oczom ukazał się mały stolik stojacy tuż obok drzwi wejściowych, który wchodząc musieli przegapić. Stało na nim kilka sztuk czegoś co wyglądało na dziwne lalki, a co okazało się być figurkami małych Murzynków. Było ich dziesięć.  
\- To dziwne... - Odpowiedziała Ginny i nagle zadrżała. - wydawało mi się, że kiedyś już słyszałam o czymś podobnym...  
\- Och, Ginny! Ponosi cię fantazja. - Powiedział Ron podnosząc jedną z nich i ważąc ją w ręce. - To tylko porcelanowe figurki, nic więcej.  
\- Może masz rację. Ale wydawało mi się, że miałam o czymś wam powiedzieć...

**III**

Luna Lovegood spacerowała niespokojnie po swoim pokoju. Kiedy okazało się, że w zamku nikogo nie ma Harry i Hermiona zablokowali jego wrota wszystkimi zaklęciami ochronnymi jakie znali i wyruszyli na poszukiwanie dormitoriów. Po chwili rozeszli się do swoich pokojów życząc sobie dobrej nocy - Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i Neville do Wieży Gryffinoru, Luna do dormitorium Krukonów, a Draco do lochów.  
Mimo wszystko Luna czuła, że coś jest nie tak, jak gdyby sam zamek nie chciał ich gościć. Swój kuferek podróżny znalazła na łóżku, które ostatnio zajmowała, a na małym stoliku nocnym znalazła figurkę małego Murzynka, zupełnie takiego jak te w Wielkiej Sali. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił ją obrazek, który wisiał na jednej ze ścian, kiedy jednak podeszła, to zobaczyła, że tak naprawdę to wydruk starej, dziecięcej rymowanki oprawiony w ozdobne ramki:

_Dziesięć małych Murzyniątek  
Jadło obiad w Murzyniewie,  
Wtem się jedno zakrztusiło -  
I zostało tylko dziewięć.  
Dziewięć małych Murzyniątek  
Poszło spać o nocnej rosie,  
Ale jedno z nich zaspało -  
I zostało tylko osiem.  
Rzekło osiem Murzyniątek:  
Ach, ten Devon - to jest Eden,  
Jedno z nich się osiedliło -  
I zostało tylko siedem.  
Siedem małych Murzyniątek  
Chciało drwa do kuchni znieść;  
Jedno się rąbnęło w głowę -  
I zostało tylko sześć.  
Sześć malutkich Murzyniątek  
Na miód słodki miało chęć,  
Jedno z nich ukłuła pszczółka -  
I zostało tylko pięć.  
Pięć malutkich Murzyniątek  
Adwokackiej chce kariery.  
Jedno się odziało w togę -  
I zostały tylko cztery.  
Cztery małe Murzyniątka  
Brzegiem morza sobie szły,  
Jedno połknął śledź czerwony -  
I zostały tylko trzy.  
Trzy malutkie Murzyniątka  
Poszły w las pewnego dnia;  
Jedno poturbował niedźwiedź -  
I zostały tylko dwa.  
Dwu malutkim Murzyniątkom  
W słońcu minki coraz rzedną…  
Jedno zmarło z porażenia -  
I zostało tylko jedno.  
Jedno małe Murzyniątko  
Poszło teraz w cichy kątek,  
Gdzie się z żalu powiesiło -  
Ot, i koniec Murzyniątek._

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła do okna wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Kiedyś czytała, że słonie mają dobrą pamięć, że odwiedzają cmentarzyska na których spoczywają ich najbliżsi. _Na szczęście nie jesteśmy słoniami_, pomyślała, _jesteśmy ludźmi, a ludzie zapominają._  
To co stało się na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie na zawsze odmieniło jej spojrzenie na świat. Wiele by dała za to, żeby wrócić mu życie…  
Nie, nie powinna tego wspominać… musi zapomnieć. Tak, wszystko już minęło.

**IV**

Ron Weasley wsłuchiwał się w ciche chrapanie swojego przyjaciela. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł zmrużyć oka, a wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia raczej nie ułatwiały mu tego O jakiegoś czasu źle widział, wszystko zlewało mu się w pozbawioną kolorów mieszaninę barw, ale dzięki magii i eliksirom był w stanie normalnie żyć.  
Pobyt w Hogwarcie ma w sobie coś magicznego, coś ze świata fantazji. Jest się tu w jakimś własnym świecie, odciętym od otaczającej rzeczywistości. W świecie, z którego można już nigdy nie wrócić i do którego chce się wracać.  
Śmiejąc się do siebie samego, zaczął robić plany na przyszłość, już od pewnego czasu planował niespodziankę dla Harry'ego, a perspektywa kilkudniowego powrotu do Hogwartu była dlań tym bardziej kusząca.  
Leżał w swoim łóżku wdychając tak dobrze znany zapach hogwardzkich prześcieradeł, a nawet przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zaraz będzie musiał iść na podwójne eliksiry ze Snape'm. Tak... stary Snape już nie żyje, tak samo jak Dumbledore i McGongall.  
Zastanawiało go to dlaczego spotkał tu tylu swoich przyjaciół... Prawie cały pierwotny skład Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Luna i Neville już bardzo się postarzeli, ale Ginny wciąż nie wygląda na ponad siedemdziesiąt lat. Malfoy z kolei bardzo przypomina swojego ojca.  
Co za śmieszny przypadek, spotkać ich właśnie tutaj… daleko od świata.

**V**

Draco Malfoy podniósł się ze swojego łóżka, otworzył drzwi swego pokoju i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, w którego kominku wciąż jeszcze żarzył się. Poruszał się jak pantera, zgrabnie i bezszelestnie. Miał w sobie coś ze zwierzęcia idącego na łowy.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Co?… Tydzień?  
Zamierzał przyjemnie spędzić ten tydzień.

**VI**

Ginny Weasley-Smythe siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała Biblię.  
Jej usta poruszały się w takt czytanych słów:

_Bezbożnik wpada do dziury, którą sam wykopał:  
w sieć, którą zastawił, wplątała się jego własna noga.  
Bóg osądzi wszystkich: grzesznicy wpadną w sidła swych własnych rąk.  
Grzeszników czeka piekło._

Zacisnąwszy wargi zamknęła Biblię.  
Odłożyła Pismo Święte i zgasiła światło.  
W ciszy dormitorium złożyła ręce na piersi i zaczęła się modlić.


	3. Odkryte karty

div class="postbody" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.3em; line-height: 1.4em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Trebuchet MS', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: rgb(50, 61, 79); background-color: rgb(236, 236, 236);"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold;"ROZDZIAŁ TRZECIbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /ODKRYTE KARTYbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /I/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Śniadanie dobiegało już końca. Światło wrześniowego poranka wpadało poprzez witrażowe szyby do Wielkiej Sali, jedzenie było dobre, wino lekkie i wytrawne, a nastroje jak najlepiej. Rozmowy toczyły się swobodniej, zaczęto rozmawiać o przeszłości i starych dobrych czasach, które nie wrócą.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Harry rozmawiał z Luną i Ronem o zaplanowanym zwiedzaniu zamku, podczas gdy Hermiona i Ginny rozmawiały o dawnych przyjaciołach. W kącie sali stali Draco i Neville odpowiadając sobie półgębkiem. Od czasu do czasu wzrok Ślizgona zapuszczał się do stolika stojącego przy wejściu, po czym przypatrywał się style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Nagle Hermiona powiedziała z ciekawością:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Dość dziwne są te style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- To Murzynki. - Rzekł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ginny pochyliła się naprzó style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Dziesięciu Murzynków. - Nagle krzyknęła: - A to dopiero! Przecież to tych dziesięciu Murzynków z piosenki dla dzieci. W moim pokoju ten wierszyk wisi w ramce nad moim łóż style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Harry wtrącił patrząc na przyjaciela:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- W naszym pokoju również.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- I w style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- W moim też!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Dość zabawny zbieg okoliczności, nieprawda? - zauważyła style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco mruknął:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Czysta style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ginny spojrzała na Lunę. Obydwie wstał style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wyszły z zamku i idąc po kamiennym moście nad przepaścią wsłuchiwały się w plusk wody w jeziorze. Letni jeszcze wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy, kiedy oparły się o balustradę wpatrując się w przestrzeń pod style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Jak myślisz, kto nas tu zaprosił?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Nie wiem, ale mam list. – Wyjęła z torebki lekko pomięty arkusz, po czym podała go przyjaciół style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ginny Weasley przeczytała list i spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. Luna zarumieniła się.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Przecież Jane Sevlyn już od kilku lat mieszka we style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Luna zbladł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Jestem przekonana, że to musiała być ona, przecież nikt inny...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania. Drzwi otwarły się i mężczyźni przyłączyli się do ich towarzystwa. Neville podał im po kieliszku porto, po czym stanął obok Ginny. Harry prowadził pod ramię Rona, który tłumaczył mu, że da radę iść sam. A Draco ważył w dłoni figurkę jednego z Murzynków rozglądając się dookoła z wyrazem zdumienia w oczach. Stojąca w wrotach Hermiona rozkoszowała się przedpołudniowym słońcem br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wino było dobre, słodkawe i pachną style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Po tak doskonałym śniadaniu wszyscy byli zadowoleni z siebie i z życia. Kiedy wrócili do Wielkiej Sali dochodziła jedenasta. Nastąpiła cisza pełna style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Nieoczekiwanie ciszę przerwał szum skrzydeł, wszyscy poderwali głowę do góry i zobaczyli wielka brązową sowę z purpurowoczerwoną kopertą. Po chwili upuściła wyjca na talerz z zupą i odleciał style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /List zaczął dymić i po chwili eksplodował opryskując wszystkich dookoła. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wielką Salę wypełnił beznamiętny, chłodny gł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic;"Panie i panowie! Proszę o ciszę!/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wszyscy poruszyli się style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Czysty i wysoki głos zabrzmiał znowu:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-style: italic;"Wszyscy jesteście postawieni w stan oskarżenia;br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Harold James Potter jest odpowiedzialny za rzucenie zaklęcia Cruciatus na Bellatrix Lestrange, oraz na Amycusa Carrowa i za zamordowanie Klątwą Uśmiercającą Thomasa Marvolo Riddle' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Hermiona Jane Granger jest winna rzucenia zaklęcia Imperiusa na Mafaldę style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ronald Billus Weasley wielokrotnie rzucał zaklęcia Imperiusa i Cruciatusa w czasie Drugiej Wojny o Hogwart i w czasie poprzedzającego ją style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ginevra Molly Weasley zaatakowała na swoim drugim roku wielu niemagicznych uczniów style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Luna Lovegood spowodowała śmierć dwóch śmierciożerców w czasie Drugiej Wojny o style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Neville Frank Longbottom rozmyślnie spowodował śmierć Thomasa Marvolo Riddle' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco Lucius Malfoy sprowadził do Hogwartu wielu śmierciożerców walnie przyczyniając się do śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, rzucał również często zaklęcia Cruciatusa, Imperiusa i Klątwę Uśmiercającą.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Oskarżeni, którzy stoicie przed trybunałem! Czy możecie powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold;"II/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Głos ucichł.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Zapadła śmiertelna cisza, którą przerwał nagły hałas. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Na stół spadła kupka popioł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /W tym samym czasie dał się słyszeć gdzieś z zewnątrz krzyk oraz głuchy odgł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Pierwszy zerwał się na równe nogi Draco. Podbiegł do drzwi i wypadł na zewnątrz. Hermiona zemdlała chwytając się za serce. Neville Longbottom pomógł jej wstać i powiedział:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- To jakiś głupi ż style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco zapytał cicho:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to był żart?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego z style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- A cóż mogłoby to być innego?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco uśmiechnął się style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Trudno mi w tej chwili cokolwiek stwierdzić.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-weight: bold;"III/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Harry wybuchnął nieoczekiwanie:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Ta cała historia jest niedorzeczna, zupełnie niedorzeczna. Przecież robiliśmy to, co trzeba było zrobić!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wszyscy skinęli gł style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Trzeba to dokładnie przedyskutować. Neville, mógłbyś odprowadzić Hermionę do Wieży Gryfindoru?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Podtrzymywana przez przyjaciela, pani Granger wyszła z Wielkiej Sali chwiejnym krokiem. Gdy tamci wyszli Draco powiedział:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Nie wiem jak panowie, ale ja bym się chętnie czegoś napił.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /W tej samej chwili na stole zmateriallizowała się karafka szkockiej. Po chwili do Malfoya dołączyła reszta obecnych mężczyzn, podczas gdy zbite w kupkę panie rozmawiały ze sobą cicho. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Zastanawia mnie jedno... - Powiedział cicho Draco. - Kto chciałby ściągnąć nas tutaj tylko po to by zrobić nam głupi kawał?. Chyba nadeszła pora, byśmy po kolei powiedzieli, co wiemy w tej sprawie. Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli każdy z nas udzieli informacji, co wie o naszym gospodarzu. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Jesteśmy wszyscy jego gośćmi. Sądzę, ze najlepiej będzie, jeśli każdy z nas powie prawdę. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Przez pewien czas panowała cisza, aż wreszcie Ginny przemówiła drżącym głosem:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to zostałam tu zaproszona przez panią Ogden. Otrzymałam list z podpisem, którego nie mogłam odcyfrować. Sądziłam, że jest od znajomej, którą poznałam W szkole. Przypuszczałam, że nazwisko brzmi Ogden czy Oliver. Znam panią Ogden i panią style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco zapytał:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Czy ma pani ten list?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Tak, zaraz go przyniosę. - Wyszła i po chwili wróciła z listem. Wszyscy po kolei przeczytali go i Draco powiedział:br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Zaczynam rozumieć. A pani, panno Lovegood?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ludna opowiedziała o zaproszeniu od Jane style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- A Potter i Weasley?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Otrzymaliśmy list od Dereka Howarda, podobno mieszka tu z jakimiś naszymi wspólnymi przyjaciół style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco ponownie skinął głową.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Longbottom?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Zostałem tu zaproszony przez Seamusa napisał, że mieszka tu z style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Chciałam zwrócić na coś uwagę… - Ginny powoli podniosła rękę.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Za chwilę.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Ale ja muszę…br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Musimy najpierw zbadać wszystkie okoliczności, pani Smythe. W tej chwili badamy okoliczności, dzięki którym znaleźliśmy się tutaj wczoraj wieczorem. Niestety przesłuchanie pani Granger musimy przesunąć na później z wiadomych wszystkim powodów...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wskazującym palcem gładził górną wargę, w głosie jego brzmiała niebezpieczna style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Istnieje jeszcze jedna niepokojąca okoliczność. Ten wyjec wymieniał nasze nazwiska oraz wypowiadał konkretne oskarżenia. Oskarżeniami zajmiemy się później. Teraz chciałbym zwrócić uwagę na pewien drobny szczegół. Czy ktokolwiek z naszej siódeki rozpoznał ten głos?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Wszyscy pokręcili głowamibr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Ale przecież to fantazja… szaleństwo. - Szepnęła cicho Luna style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Draco łagodnie skinął głową.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Tak jest. Jeśli chodzi o mnie to nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości, że zostaliśmy zaproszeni tu przez szaleńca - i to prawdopodobnie szaleńca o morderczych skłonnościach./div 


	4. Pierwsza ofiara

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY  
Pierwsza ofiara**

**I**

Nastała chwila ciszy. Ciszy pełnej konsternacji i niepokoju. Draco mówił dalej, jasno, z precyzją:  
\- Teraz przejdźmy do następnego etapu śledztwa. Przedtem chciałbym jeszcze upewnić się czy pani Granger...  
Nie dokończył zdania ponieważ Ron chrząknął głośno.  
\- Tak, Weasley?  
\- Zanim zajmiemy się Hermioną, to może ty odpowiesz na kilka pytań?  
Ślizgon wydawał się być przygotowany na to pytanie. Wyjął z kieszeni list i położył go na stole.  
\- To zaproszenie od mojego przyjaciela Blaise Zabini. Nie widziałem go już od kilku lat, podobno wyjechał kilka lat temu do Egiptu i teraz wrócił. List jest pisany typowym dla niego oszczędnym i niejasnym stylem. Wspominam o tym, gdyż jak dotąd wszystko wskazuje na jeden ciekawy fakt. Nie ulega mianowicie wątpliwości, że osoba, która nas tu zaprosiła, bez względu na to, kim jest, znała albo też zadała sobie niemało trudu, aby zapoznać się z wieloma szczegółami z naszego życia. Nie wiem, kto to jest. Ale ten ktoś wie doskonale o mojej przyjaźni z Blaisem, wie coś niecoś o kolegach Longbottoma i o wielu innych rzeczach.  
Przerwał.  
\- Jak państwo widzą, wie o nas sporo. Ale poza tym słyszeliśmy również konkretne, przeciwko nam skierowane oskarżenia. Wszyscy wiemy, że wojna była koniecznością, a to co robiliśmy zostało opisane w raportach Ministerstwa i w prasie, nie ma więc powodów, dla których ktoś musiałby posługiwać się takim tanim chwytem by nas tu zgromadzić.  
\- Nie. – Powiedziała Ginny cicho. – Wydaje mi się, że coś mi umknęło.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Tak Malfoy, każdy z nas robił to co musiał, albo to do czego go zmuszono... Ale jaką wymówkę masz ty? Wiemy, że sprowadziłeś śmierciożerców do Hogwartu, ale dlaczego oskarżono cię o użycie Niewybaczalnych. Skoro mamy sobie ufać, to czy nie mógłbyś powiedzieć nam dlaczego ich użyłeś?  
\- To proste – byłem synem śmierciożercy czystej krwi, a Voldemort nie wybaczał odmowy wykonania rozkazu. Zanim zaczniesz mnie oskarżać, to lepiej zdobądź konkretne dowody.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

**II**

Ginny odezwała się drżącym głosem:  
\- Przecież wszyscy wiecie co się stało – zostałam opętana na moim pierwszym roku przez Voldemorta. Nie wiedziałam co robię, byłam w jakimś transie, wykonując wszystkie rozkazy tego, który mną kierował, poza tym wszystkich przeprosiłam i naprawdę żałuję cierpienia jakie spowodowałam, ale nie chcę odpowiadać za coś co zrobiłam nie ze swojej winy. - Załamała się i wybuchnęła gorzkim płaczem.  
Ron podszedł do niej i dotknął delikatnie jej ramienia.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, Ginny. Przecież nikt cię nie obwinia. To pewnie jakiś wariat, szaleniec. Ma źle w głowie. Brak mu piątej klepki. - Stanął wyprostowany i ciągnął dalej: - Najlepiej nie odpowiadać na podobne bzdury. Zrobiłem co musiałem zrobić i jestem z tego dumny.  
Ron usiadł na ławce trzymając w ramionach szlochającą siostrę.  
\- To tylko sen, Ginny. To tylko sen... Wstaniemy i okaże się, że jedno z nas zjadło zbyt wiele przed snem. Na pewno...

**III**

Neville usiadł obok Rona i powiedział łagodnie:  
\- A to dopiero... Oskarżają mnie o ucięcie łba temu wężowi. Póki żyję nie słyszałem większej głupoty. Co ty o tym myślisz Harry?  
Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i powiedział:  
\- Czasami nawet coś nic nieznaczącego może stać się obsesją kogoś niespełna rozumu.  
Przez chwilę wsłuchiwali się w urywany szloch Ginny. Ciszę przerwał Ron.  
\- Nie wydaje się wam, że ten Malfoy coś za często wychodzi? Poza tym był pierwszym, który potraktował całą sprawę serio. Nie myślicie, że mógł w tym maczać palce?  
\- Przemawia przez ciebie dawna niechęć do Draco. – Skwitowała to wzruszeniem ramion Luna. – O wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli zamiast oskarżać się wzajemnie, zaczniemy razem działać nad rozwiązaniem tej zagadki.  
Wkrótce rozpisali też plan przeszukiwania zamku, od lochów do wież, miało im to zająć niecały tydzień, o ile poświęcą temu zajęciu cały swój czas poza posiłkami. Część z nich wciąż miała nadzieję na to, że ich gospodarze wkrótce się pojawią oraz, że ten wyjec był tylko głupim wygłupem. Każde z nich było wręcz przerażone tym co usłyszeli kilkanaście minut temu i żadne z nich nie było zachwycone perspektywą samotnego przeszukiwania zamku. Ustalili więc, że będą przeszukiwać zamek parami, a jedyny nieobecny w chwili ustalania planu miał to robić sam.  
Słuchając ich planów Ginny zdołała przypomnieć sobie to, o czym myślała jadąc tutaj pociągiem, ale oczywiście trzymała język za zębami, bo wiedziała czym mogłaby jej grozić uronienie choćby słowa z tego co wie. Dziękowała Bogu za to, że kilkadziesiąt lat temu z namowy męża zapisała się do miejskiej biblioteki. Boże, cóż to był za wstrząs! Nad każdym z nich wisiał wyrok śmierci. Musiała zacząć działać, nie mogła przecież pozwolić by nowy sędzia Wargrave rozpoczął swoje żniwa. Tak, będzie czujna i uważna, nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować ją życie...

**IV**

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Wszyscy mniej lub bardziej otwarcie patrzyli wchodzącego do środka Draco Malfoya. Upłynęła minuta lub dwie, nim zdecydował się odezwać. Jego brwi podniosły się na wąskim czole.  
\- Czekacie, żebym coś powiedział? Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia.  
Harry zapytał:  
\- Naprawdę nic?  
\- Nic.  
Zacisnął usta.  
\- Dlaczego tak często wychodzisz?  
Twarz Draco przybrała ów kpiący, nienawistny im wyraz, który tak dobrze już znali.  
\- Na tym kończy się nasze śledztwo. Powiedzcie proszę, czy którekolwiek z was zobaczyło kogoś w zamku, lub poza nim?  
Wszyscy pokręcili głowami.  
\- Nikogo, nawet duchów.  
\- Jak to nawet nie duchów? Przecież zawsze było ich tu pełno.  
\- No właśnie. – Wycedził Draco.  
Luna wyszeptała cicho:  
\- Czy wy też macie to wrażenie, że jesteśmy obserwowani, że sam zamek jest nam... niechętny?  
Kilka osób skinęło głowami, a reszta rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem dookoła.  
\- Dziwne jest dla mnie to, że zamek wydaje się nie tylko opustoszały, ale jeszcze tak jakby pusty, jak muszla bez ślimaka.  
\- Cokolwiek by to nie było, to uważam, że nie powinniśmy zaprzestać dochodzenia.  
\- Powinniśmy najpierw przeanalizować zaproszenia, a potem to co wiemy o zamku, może się okazać, że ktoś ukrywa się wewnątrz i ma z nas świetną zabawę. Cała ta historia przypomina powieść kryminalną. Jest w niej coś dziwnego. – Mruknęła Luna po czym podniosła swój kieliszek wina stojący obok planu przeszukiwania zamku i wypiła jego zawartość jednym haustem. Po chwili posiniała na twarzy zaczęła się dławić. Harry uderzył ją w plecy myśląc, że to może jej pomóc, kiedy zaczęła jęczeć. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, spąsowiała. Z trudem łapała powietrze - osunęła się na ławkę, a kieliszek wypadł jej z ręki i uderzył w kamienną posadzkę Wielkiej Sali.

_Dziesięć małych Murzyniątek  
Jadło obiad w Murzyniewie,  
Wtem się jedno zakrztusiło -  
I zostało tylko dziewięć._


End file.
